Kabbalah
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Él es algo así como una resignación absoluta y ella es algo así como una esperanza que flaquea, y ellos son algo así como dos manos unidas que titilan cual estrella. "Y cuando nuestras manos no se rompan por el contacto, ¿podremos unirlas?" La respuesta es un invisible "sí" de aventuras compartidas y soledades olvidadas. Para Cassie.
**Disclaimer:** 666 Satán le pertenece a Seishi Kishimoto.

 **Pareja:** Jio Freed/Ruby Crescent.

 **Notas:** Aquí casual, dando un regalo de Navidad en marzo. Qué puedo decir, no tuve un buen diciembre, un enero algo alti-bajo y un febrero ocupado. Eso. De cualquier forma aquí estoy, Cassie, con tu regalo ultra-atrasado de Navidad. Tuve la idea hace un tiempo y quise dártela pero, como ya dije, no fueron buenos meses. No es lo que tenía ideado en un principio, ni siquiera es mi tipo de narración predilecto, pero todo sea por ti.

Espero te guste.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers del final.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Kabbalah.**_

* * *

[01. Metatron. _Corona._ — 10. Nahemath. _Materialismo._ ]

Él es inicialmente algo así como una cáscara vacía. No alberga nada. Qué va a haber, bajo la desesperanza absoluta, la soledad asfixiante. Él es algo así como una mota de polvo, fina y terca. Añora una corona sobre su cabeza y una existencia completa a sus pies —y me verán—. Él es algo así como un sueño erróneo, un camino torcido, cuando la conoce.

—Y ella es algo así como el destino—.

Él es algo así como un alma rota cuando ella se propone coser las hilachas desgastadas de su espíritu. Podría entonces decirle «págame» pero de alguna forma, antes de que la moneda toque su mano, ya lo está haciendo. Él es algo así como un anhelo mal encaminado que dice, en voz sutil, «todo rey necesita una reina», y ella está tan sola y tan triste como él mismo, ¿por qué ha buscado sus heridas primero antes que las propias?

Entonces Ruby podría ser la gema más preciosa de su vida, pero ni todo el oro del mundo podría comprar lo que le provoca, porque le cura fragmento a fragmento en el minuto en que acepta caminar a su lado a pesar de todo, en el minuto en el que acepta curar lo que sea que lo enferme.

En el momento en el que extermina su soledad para siempre.

«Y el día que domine el mundo, ¿me permitirías permanecer a tu lado?»

* * *

[02. Raziel. _Sabiduría._ — 09. Lilith. _Caos._ ]

Ella parece comprender antes que él mismo el quid de la cuestión, y en algún punto sus anhelos son ternura. Qué es, sino un niño aterrado contra el mundo —no me dejéis solo—. Qué es, sino un grito mudo de auxilio.

Es entonces que Ruby confirma su camino junto a él, sus deseos de acompañarlo. Que hay algo en su compañía, inexplicable y casi caótico, le hace tender la mano hacia su estropeada figura y sonreír. Sonreír de verdad, con todo el alma.

«Me siento completa al remendar tus estragos.»

* * *

[03. Jophiel. _Inteligencia._ — 08. Adrammelech. _Avaricia._ ]

Son entonces una sombra entorno a fogatas tenues de anécdotas casuales. Es un «me alegra que estés aquí» mudo que les recuerda cuando solo eran ellos y las estrellas, sin una sombra a su lado.

«Gracias por estar aquí.»

Él aún es algo así como un anhelo extravagante, una sonrisa torcida queriendo coger el mundo y, entonces, una mirada tímida queriendo coger su mano. Pero no lo dice porque Ruby es todavía demasiado brillante, pero no lo piensa porque Ruby es todavía demasiado lista y quizás se percata.

Pero ella todavía comprende demasiado, que dicen que la inteligencia es femenina y al mirar su rostro infantil lo considera. Que no le molesta ser un poco más niña y menos nostalgia a su lado como para pensar en tonterías y no solo en promesas viejas. Así que no está tan mal ansiar un poquito más, como él, que es todavía algo así como un niño resquebrajado.

«Y cuando nuestras manos no se rompan por el contacto, ¿podremos unirlas?»

La respuesta es un invisible «sí» de aventuras compartidas y soledades olvidadas.

«Cuando pueda sostener mi propia mano, sostendré también la tuya.»

* * *

[04. Zadkiel. _Misericordia._ — 07. Baal. _Lujuria._ ]

Entonces, por un intervalo corto, el mundo les mira y les concede un minuto. Uno, no más, ni siquiera hay límite hasta la media noche. Un minuto que se siente como días y meses (y casi años, casi siglos) para mirarse y que la sombra de sus lamentos se mantenga lejos.

Ellos y Ball y Jajamaru y todos los momentos que son un suspiro de calma, e incluso cuando la tragedia lo golpea (en forma de una pelota, un guante, un sueño irrealizable) todavía no es la sombra de sus lamentos la culpable, puede seguir siendo solo un niño y no un monstruo. Todavía.

Hasta que llega el espejo y sus manos se separan — _nonononononono_ — y ella, que es algo así como el destino (inminente) le sonríe desde el fondo del cristal hasta difuminarse.

Porque el mundo miente. Porque el mundo no tiene compasión. Porque él es algo así como un cúmulo de pecados queriendo soñar un sueño.

Pero es tan falso como sus promesas de exterminar la soledad.

«Porque siento la soledad sin ti. Entonces más que nunca.»

* * *

[05. Samael. _Justicia._ — 06. Belphegor. _Fealdad._ ]

Y si el mundo no hace justicia se supone que uno la coge por su propia mano, pero en lugar de eso él simplemente reposa, lamentando ser lo que es —horrible—. La sombra le ha abandonado, sí, envuelta en la felicidad que también se ha ido.

Él es algo así como una cáscara vacía. Alberga en su interior el todo y el vacío, encapsulados en su alma y aún así es nada. Nada por sí mismo, una nada voluntariosa. Él es algo así como un dolor que la recuerda, día a día, noche a noche, herida a herida. Pero están cosidas, todas salvo la última que se infringió al perderla.

Pierde el sentido sin sus sonrisas y su mano siempre tendida hacia él, sin su soledad compartida.

Lo ha perdido todo.

«Eras mi _todo_.»

* * *

[06. Michael. _Belleza._ — 05. Asmodeus. _Crueldad._ ]

Podría ser cruel el mundo de no serlo él mismo, más que suficiente. Baja las manos y se hunde, y olvida por un momento lo aprendido, lo vivido, hasta que todo vuelve para mostrarle el sendero que ha perdido.

¿Es en realidad cruel? Porque se da por vencido incluso cuando ella sigue ahí, en algún punto. Y puede oírlos a todos y entenderlo entonces.

Y Jio es un poco menos cáscara vacía al comprenderlo y ella es un poco más bella en su simple recuerdo (que sigue ahí, siempre seguirá ahí), un poco más bella en su esperanza.

Él es algo así como una mota de polvo, fina y terca, que va a por ella. Él es algo así como un alma rota, remendada por su existencia.

Él es algo así como un rey entonces que va a por su reina, porque se lo debe.

«Ya me salvaste una vez, ¿no?»

* * *

[07. Haniel. _Victoria._ — 04. Astaroth. _Desprecio._ ]

E incluso si el mundo le desprecia, porque él no es más que un error, algo así como una falla que nunca debió arribar a puerto, sigue siendo _su_ falla, su error.

A Ruby no le molesta incluso si es un poco sombrío y un poco malo y un poco todo, porque a su lado todo no es más que logros superados contra el mundo, ese mundo, esa soledad.

Se ha tardado, sí, pero que podría tardarse la eternidad entera.

«Siempre te estaría esperando.»

* * *

[08. Raphael. _Eternidad._ — 03. Lucifuge. _Aversión._ ]

Es curioso sonreír una vez más, comprendiendo lo que significa estar juntos.

Él es algo así como una resignación absoluta y ella es algo así como una esperanza que flaquea, y ellos son algo así como dos manos unidas que titilan cual estrella, como si fueran a quebrarse y desaparecer en cualquier minuto pero que pese a todo siguen juntas. Porque cual estrellas quizás esa eternidad que los une desapareció hace mucho, víctima del odio del mundo hacia todo lo que significa felicidad, pero aún así la eternidad se siente eterna y real en sus manos entrelazadas.

Porque, independiente de, han comprendido eso que no comprendieron antes, eso que hace eterno el momento.

«Te quiero.»

* * *

[09. Gabriel. _Fundación._ — 02. Beelzebub. _Ignorancia._ ]

Y si el mundo cae ante una posibilidad nueva, y si desconocen el destino que les depara su camino, aún sigue sin importar. Algo se los dice, algo se los asegura (las sonrisas, las fogatas, las heridas, las vivencias, las emociones), que incluso en el camino de la inexistencia seguirán estando ahí, juntos.

Su camino es así, extraño e incomprensible, pero no importa. Porque están ahí, a pesar de todo. Incluso si ese todo es el vacío.

Por eso,

«esta vez no sueltes mi mano.»

* * *

[10. Sandalphon. _Reino._ — 01. Satán. _Ateísmo._ ]

En ese reino vacío donde ya no pueden creer en nada, todavía podrían sentir la mano del otro si pusieran el suficiente esfuerzo, porque con todo (nada) consiguen ser lo suficiente para estar juntos. Incluso al no ser, incluso al no estar, incluso así están juntos. Siempre. Incluso así son. Incluso así aman. Así ha sido siempre, después de todo, así es como han sido siempre.

Son ellos dos, simplemente. No necesitan más existencia que esa.

La de su lazo, su amor.

* * *

 **Eso, bien raro y todo.**

 **Espero, repito, te guste y feliz Navidad ultra-ultra-ultra atrasada.**


End file.
